


Sweet Confess

by just_vanilla



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, they are adorable
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 11:36:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3849478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_vanilla/pseuds/just_vanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" - Dlaczego tego nie zrobisz? – pyta Niall, gdy wracają ze szkoły.<br/>Liam wzdycha ciężko, przewracając oczami.<br/> - Ponieważ nie, Niall – odpowiada, zirytowany.<br/> - Ale to żaden argument!"</p><p>Lub AU, gdzie Liam jest zbyt nieśmiały, by powiedzieć Zaynowi prosto w oczy co czuje.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Confess

                To nie tak, że Liam jest szkolnym popychadłem. Może i jest trochę jak kujon, zawsze z książkami w ręku i z chęcią, by wytłumaczyć szczególnie trudne zadanie z matematyki czy pomóc zinterpretować wiersz na literaturę, ale wciąż nie jest szkolnym popychadłem. Nikt z niego nie szydzi, nikt go nie krzywdzi, bo… Cóż, nikt go nie dostrzega. Więc dobrze, może to nie do końca prawda, ponieważ Liam ma przyjaciela – jednego – którym jest Niall, ale on tak do końca się nie liczy, ponieważ Niall jest przyjacielem _wszystkich_. A każdy jest przyjacielem Nialla. To jakaś irlandzka magia, urok, czar czy cokolwiek.

                Liam po prostu  _jest._  Niewielu wie o jego istnieniu, a głównie przypominają sobie o nim wtedy, gdy nagle potrzebują pomocy w tym czy innym przedmiocie i prawdopodobnie gdyby zniknął – nikt specjalnie by się nie przejął.

                Ale Liam także się nie przejmuje. Bycie szarą myszką, podpieraczem ścian, _obserwatorem_  wcale mu nie przeszkadza. Dzięki temu może w spokoju, niezauważony, może obserwować uczniów szkoły i nauczycieli, a w szczególności jego – Zayna, Zayna Malika.

                To po prostu się stało – Liam nadal nie do końca wie jak i kiedy, ale wie po prostu, że pewnego dnia jego serce zabiło mocniej na widok kruczowłosego chłopaka i tak pozostało do dziś. To okropnie żenujące: wzdychanie w ukryciu do szkolnej gwiazdy. To takie pretensjonalne i przewidywalne, ale Liam nic nie jest w stanie na to poradzić, to mocniejsze od niego, ponieważ Zayn jest jego ideałem, w porządku?

                Ma ten uśmiech – szeroki i ciepły, rozjaśniający każde pomieszczenie, do którego wejdzie. I idealnie prosty, nieco zadarty nos tuż nad pełnymi wargami, wyglądającymi tak, jakby przed chwilą ktoś pomalował je koralową pomadką. Ma też czarne włosy – zawsze idealnie ułożone, ale nawet kiedy wychodzi spod prysznica po wyjątkowo ciężkim treningu, z piłką od koszykówki pod pachą i z włosami oklapniętymi i wciąż mokrymi – nawet wtedy wygląda idealnie. I, o Boże, jego oczy. Cudowna barwa roztopionej mlecznej czekolady, mieniąca się złotem przy promieniach słońca. A także idealne kości policzkowe i karmelowa skóra.

                Ale nawet gdyby Zayn Malik nie wyglądał jak pieprzony model, który właśnie zszedł z wybiegu, to wciąż byłby ideałem Liama, ponieważ Liam uwielbia jego osobowość. Uwielbia jego śmiech, a słyszy go często, gdy Zayn przebywa ze swoimi przyjaciółmi, Harrym i Joshem. Uwielbia jego troskę, którą widzi za każdym razem, gdy Zayn odbiera swoje siostry z sąsiedniego budynku szkoły podstawowej. Uwielbia jego artystyczną duszę, którą ujawnia na każdych zajęciach malarstwa, żywą pasję w oczach, gdy trzyma pędzel i paletę farb.

                Więc, tak, Liam być może jest nieco zauroczony Zaynem Malikiem, ale to nie tak, że cokolwiek z tym zrobi. Jest tylko Liamem.

-x-

  - Proszę, proszę, proszę! – Niall śpiewa mu nad uchem, gdy stoją w kolejce po lunch.

                Liam wzdycha i przesuwa się do przodu, starając się zignorować blondyna, co nie jest takie łatwe, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, iż wisi on na jego ramieniu, niemal wrzeszcząc mu do ucha.

  - Nie, Niall – mówi zmęczonym głosem, chwytając plastikową tackę.

  - Ale ja cię proszę…!

                Chłopak jęczy i Liam robi najgorszą rzecz, jaką może zrobić w tym momencie: patrzy na niego. Niebieskie, lśniące oczy są okrągłe i duże, i wpatrują się w niego błagalnie, a dolna warga drży, zapowiadając płacz.

  - Och… – Liam waha się, na oślep zgarniając na tackę plastikowe pudełeczko z sałatką i sok w kartonie.

  - Proszę, Liam, proszę! – Niall nalega. – Jeśli ty powiesz mi, ja powiem tobie.

  - Och, no dobrze…

                Niall uśmiecha się zwycięsko, a Liam jest całkowicie pewny, że tego pożałuje, ale nie ma już odwrotu. Nie ma jednak zamiaru mówić o tym w kolejce po lunch, dlatego idzie szybko przez zatłoczoną stołówkę i siada przy swoim zwyczajowym stoliku, w rogu pod ścianą. Niall dołącza do niego, siadając po drugiej stronie i patrzy na niego z oczekiwaniem.

  - No dalej, Li, powiedz!

                Liam rumieni się – naprawdę, nic nie może na to poradzić i zaczyna drzeć na kawałeczki papierową serwetkę, byle tylko zająć czymś dłonie. Rozgląda się po stołówce, a jego wzrok zatrzymuje się dłużej na stoliku pod oknem, gdzie siedzi Zayn razem z Harrym i Joshem, i grupką innych osób, dziewczyn i chłopaków, i Liam jest pewny, że róż na jego policzkach diametralnie przechodzi w intensywną czerwień, gdy Zayn od niechcenia podnosi wzrok i przez chwilę, dosłownie sekundę, ich spojrzenia się krzyżują.

                Niall podskakuje na krześle i obraca się, by podążyć za wzrokiem przyjaciela, a jego twarz jest jasna i rozciągnięta w uśmiechu, gdy ponownie patrzy na Liama; w jego niebieskich oczach tańczą złośliwie iskierki i Liam jęczy, w duchu kopiąc się w tyłek.

  - Zayn Malik – mówi konspiracyjnym głosem Niall. – No, muszę przyznać, że masz gust, kolego.

                Liam mruczy coś niezrozumiale i spuszcza wzrok.  Jest świadomy tego, że Niall wciąż na niego patrzy, ale udaje, że jest całkowicie pochłonięty mieszaniem plastikowym widelcem w sałatce, która nie wygląda zbyt zachęcająco z tymi dużymi kawałkami wyschniętej sałaty.

  - A co z tobą? – pyta w końcu, mając dość natarczywego spojrzenia blondyna.

                Niall nie odpowiada od razu i Liam podnosi głowę, by na niego spojrzeć. Od razu robi mu się gorąco, ponieważ,  _o nie_ , doskonale zna tę minę i wie, że nie zwiastuje ona niczego dobrego. Za nim jednak ma okazję się odezwać i zaprotestować, Niall odwraca się i macha, wydzierając się na całe gardło:

  - Harry! Hej, Harry!

                Harry Styles odwraca się w ich stronę, tak jak każdy inny uczeń na stołówce i Liam znów oblewa się rumieńcem. Osuwa się niżej na krześle, jakby miał nadzieję, że to w jakiś sposób pomoże i sprawi, że zostanie pochłonięty przez ziemię. Nic takiego jednak oczywiście się nie staje i kiedy zerka w stronę stolika Zayna, widzi, że i on także na niego patrzy, z lekkim rozbawieniem na twarzy. Harry wstaje i kręci głową, kiedy idzie w ich stronę, a dołeczki w jego policzkach wyskakują i wyglądają cholernie uroczo. Powoli każdy wraca do swoich spraw; jedynie Harry wślizguje się na miejsce obok Nialla, uśmiechając się do niego i całując go lekko w policzek, na co obaj chichoczą. Liam ma niejasne wrażenie, że trzymają się pod stołem za ręce i przez chwilę ma ochotę zanurkować pod stół, by to sprawdzić, ale wtedy Harry odwraca się i patrzy na niego, mówiąc:

  - Cześć, Liam.

                Liam jest w szoku. Naprawdę. Nie sądził, że Harry Styles może znać jego imię. Czy to oznacza, że zna je także Zayn? Na tę myśl Liamowi robi się niewygodnie gorąco i ma wrażenie, że pot spływa mu po karku.

  - Cz-cześć, Harry. – Udaje mu się wydusić i ma nadzieję, że nie brzmi to wcale tak najgorzej.

                Rozbawione spojrzenie Nialla uświadamia go, że jednak brzmi to dość żałośnie.

  - Liam, – zaczyna – więc to jest chłopak, o którym ci mówiłem. W sensie,  _mój_  chłopak.

                Brwi Liama wędrują do linii włosów i musi się powstrzymać, by nie rozdziawić ust. Widelec spada mu na podłogę i schyla się po niego niezręcznie, a kiedy przelotnie spogląda pod stołem na przyciśnięte do siebie nogi Harry’ego i Nialla, dostrzega także ich splecione dłonie. Kiedy się prostuje, jest czerwony na twarzy i burczy jakieś wyjaśnienie.

  - Wow. To… Wow. Gratulacje, Niall – mówi i uśmiecha się szczerze, ponieważ Niall to świetny chłopak i zasługuje na kogoś równie świetnego. – Tobie też, Harry.

                Harry uśmiecha się do niego, a potem on i Niall rozmawiają o czymś i Liam się wyłącza. Nie ma ochoty już jeść tej głupiej sałatki i nie może nic poradzić na to, że jego wzrok mimowolnie kieruje się do stolika Zayna, gdzie chłopak żartuje sobie z przyjaciółmi. Liama bezmyślnie bawi się słomką, przygryzając ją raz po raz i siorbie pomarańczowy napój.

  - …bo wiesz, ten tutaj oto Liam Payne… – Dociera do niego głos Nialla. – Jest cholernie zauroczony twoim…

                Liam ściska kartonowe pudełeczko, a sok rozpryskuje się po stoliku. Harry i Niall patrzą na niego w zaskoczeniu, a Liam krztusi się i mruga gwałtownie, wstając. Z jego dłoni skapują kropelki słodkiego napoju, a rękaw swetra jest przemoczony, gdy chłopak kręci rozpaczliwie głową.

  - Cicho bądź, Niall! – fuka i czym prędzej wychodzi ze stołówki.

-x-

                Liam wcale nie ukrywa się za drzwiczkami swojej szafki. On po prostu chowa do niej swoje książki – znacznie wolniej i uważniej niż zwykle i… Och, no dobrze, może jednak się ukrywa. Nie jest pewien co stało się w stołówce po tym, jak z niej wyszedł, a potem przez cały dzień nie rozmawiał z Niallem, a teraz, następnego dnia, jest cholernie przerażony możliwością, iż Zayn mógłby wiedzieć o jego zauroczeniu.

                Ostatecznie jednak zatrzaskuje szafkę i przerzuca torbę przez ramię, powoli człapiąc przez korytarz na swoje pierwsze w tym dniu zajęcia z malarstwa i niemal zatrzymuje się w połowie drogi, gdy dostrzega pod salą Zayna. Chłopak opiera się o ścianę, bawiąc się telefonem, a kiedy słyszy kroki, podnosi na chwilę głowę i posyła Liamowi krótki, ciepły uśmiech, zanim znów wraca do swojego zajęcia. Liam oddycha z ulgą, ponieważ to musi oznaczać, że Zayn nic nie wie – inaczej na pewno by się do niego nie uśmiechał, _prawda?_  – i siada na podłodze, czekając na dzwonek.

                Kiedy w końcu lekcja się zaczyna, Liam zajmuje swoje miejsce pod oknem, przygotowując sztalugę, farby i pędzle, a także zakłada na siebie zielony fartuch. Nauczycielka prosi ich o namalowanie krajobrazu i Liam już to widzi oczyma wyobraźni.

                Widzi rozległe pole zalane promieniami zachodzącego słońca. Widzi uginające się pod naporem wiatru czerwone kielichy maków, widzi drżące liście starej brzozy, rosnącej gdzieś z tyłu po lewej… nie, po prawej stronie. Widzi dwie czarne wrony latające na tle pomarańczowo-szafirowego nieba, a także…

  - Um, Liam?

                Liam powraca do rzeczywistości i chwilę zajmuje mu uświadomienie sobie, że tuż przed nim stoi Zayn, z nieśmiałym śmiechem na ustach, wyraźnie czekający na jego odpowiedź.

  - P-przepraszam, co… co mówiłeś? – pyta, zawstydzony.

                Zayn śmieje się – życzliwie i ciepło, i to sprawia, że motylki w brzuchu Liama podrywają się do szaleńczego lotu.

  - Pytałem się, czy mógłbym się wcisnąć obok ciebie, bo masz świetny widok przez okno – mówi Zayn.

                Oczy Liama są szeroko otwarte, gdy wpatruje się w Zayna, który czeka cierpliwie na przyzwolenie.

  - T-tak. Jasne! Oczywiście. Nie ma problemu. Proszę bardzo. Tak.

                Zayn znów się śmieje i Liam prawdopodobnie nie mógł być bardziej żałosny. Kiedy Zayn odchodzi, by przynieść swoją sztalugę i pozostałe przybory, Liam zerka przez ramię, by sprawdzić widok za oknem. Nie jest to nic specjalnego. Ich sala wychodzi na ulicę z jedną lampą i koszem na śmieci, który nie jest w stanie pomieścić w sobie więcej opakowań na wynos z McDonald’s. Ale kiedy Zayn wraca i jest wyraźnie podekscytowany, po ciele Liama rozpływa się coś ciepłego, ponieważ tylko Zayn potrafi dostrzec coś pięknego w tym widoku.

-x-

 - Dlaczego tego nie zrobisz? – pyta Niall, gdy wracają ze szkoły.

                Liam wzdycha ciężko, przewracając oczami.

  - Ponieważ  _nie_ , Niall – odpowiada, zirytowany.

  - Ale to żaden argument!

                Liam naprawdę nie ma ochoty się kłócić. Jest zmęczony i sfrustrowany, i w dodatku znowu jest lekka mgła, oblepiająca swoje wilgotne macki wokół jego twarzy.

  - Myślisz, że gdybym, tak jak ty, wzdychał w ukryciu do Harry’ego, to byłbym z nim teraz w związku? – Niall ciągnie, niewzruszony brakiem odpowiedzi. – Oczywiście, że nie! Musisz wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce, Liam, nie masz nic do stracenia.

                I właśnie o to chodziło. Bo, faktycznie, Liam nie ma nic do stracenia. Może jego ego ucierpiałoby odrobinkę, ale nie stałoby się nic gorszego. Zayn i tak nie go nie zna i nie darzy jakąkolwiek sympatią, więc nie ma tu mowy o „straceniu przyjaźni” czy czymś podobnym. Poza tym, Zayn nie miałby prawa zwyzywać go od „ciot” czy „pedałów” (czego by nie zrobił, bo Zayn był naprawdę uroczym chłopakiem), ponieważ sam jest gejem. Ale po prostu… Liam _nie może_  umówić się z nim randkę.

  - Jeśli tego nie zrobisz, zrobię to za ciebie.

                Liam zatrzymuje się gwałtownie, patrząc z niedowierzaniem na przyjaciela. Niall uśmiecha się złośliwie, zakładając ręce na piersi ze cwaniackim wyrazem twarzy i brwią uniesioną w rzuconym wyzwaniu.

  - Nie… nie ośmielisz się – sapie Liam.

                Niall wciąż utrzymuje ten perfidny wyraz twarzy i Liam poważnie zaczyna się martwić.

  - Nie, Ni, nie rób tego! – prosi rozpaczliwie, a Niall jedynie spogląda na swoje paznokcie i Liam jest pewien, że już kiedyś widział kogoś innego, robiącego dokładnie to samo, ale nie ma czasu, by nad tym myśleć. – W porządku, zgadzam się, powiem mu co czuję, tylko nie rób mi tego!

                Blondyn wybucha śmiechem i przyciąga do siebie Liama, ściskając go mocno.

  - Jednak Harry miał rację, że to zawsze działa – chichocze. – To co, kiedy mu powiesz?

                Liam fuka, zdenerwowany i idzie przed siebie, zaciskając dłonie w pięści. Jest jednocześnie wściekły na Nialla, jak i na siebie, a także przerażony, ponieważ, o cholera, teraz nie ma wyboru. Kiedy Niall go dogania i poklepuje przyjacielsko po ramieniu, Liam nieco się odpręża i zwalnia kroku.

  - Nie wiem, Niall… Ale, proszę, daj mi to zrobić po swojemu.

-x-

                Już po trzech pierwszych dniach Liam wie, że nie będzie w stanie powiedzieć Zaynowi prosto w oczy, iż jest nim zauroczony. Z ledwością udaje mu się wydusić proste „cześć” czy odpowiedzieć – oczywiście jednym słowem - na jakiekolwiek pytanie, które Zayn zadaje mu podczas lekcji malarstwa, a wszystko to jest okupione czerwoną twarzą. I kiedy Liam próbuje wyobrazić sobie to, co mógłby powiedzieć Zaynowi, zgaduje, że jego wyznanie mogłoby trwać co najmniej godzinę, zanim przeszedłby do konkretów, biorąc pod uwagę to, jak bardzo się jąka w jego obecności.

                Pewnego dnia nawet zastanawia się, czy jednak nie oddać tego w ręce Nialla, pozwalając mu spełnić swoją groźbę, przez co przynajmniej nie musiałby się odzywać, ale kiedy chłopak mówi mu, że zrobi to przez szkolny radiowęzeł lub podczas meczu koszykówki, Liam szybko rezygnuje z tego pomysłu.

                Dlatego więc Liam wpada na coś innego. Marnuje kilkanaście kartek, które zmięte lądują w koszu na śmieci oraz podłodze w jego pokoju, ale ostatecznie patrzy, jak niebieski atrament wysycha na wyrwanej z zeszytu kartce.

_Zayn, ja… Ja chciałbym, żebyś wiedział, że naprawdę Cię lubię i… Nie wiem dokładnie, jak mam wyrazić swoje uczucia, ponieważ  nie odnajduję odpowiednich słów nawet w słowniku i ja niczego nie oczekuję, Zayn, po prostu chcę, byś wiedział, jak cudowny i idealny jesteś w moich oczach. Liam_

-x-

                Kartka wypala dziurę w kieszeni jego spodni. Wydaje się tak bardzo ciążyć, jakby zamiast kartki miał w spodniach kilogramową cegłę. I ma wrażenie, że wszyscy doskonale wiedzą o jej istnieniu, wiedzą, że nosi ją w kieszeni, wiedzą, do kogo ona jest adresowana i co jest na niej napisane.

                Co, oczywiście jest śmieszne, bo to wie tylko Liam. Mimo to wciąż nerwowo przemyka po korytarzach i ma nadzieję, że być może Zayna nie ma dzisiaj w szkole, co by oznaczało, że wcale nie musiałby dawać mu tej kartki.

Ale Zayn jest w szkole. Liam widzi go przy szafce, gdy wkłada książki do torby i wymienia pozdrowienia ze swoimi znajomymi. I, cóż, możliwe, że kartka niemal go parzy.

-x-

  - Z-zayn!

                Liam waha się, gdy biegnie za Zaynem. Czekał za nim po treningu i teraz idzie za nim, z torbą przewieszoną przez ramię, niemal dysząc, gdy Zayn ma na sobie przepocony strój z treningu. Zayn odwraca lekko głowę, jakby nie był pewien, czy ktoś faktycznie go woła i kiedy Liam ponownie wymawia jego imię, chłopak zatrzymuje się i odwraca, a zmarszczone czarne brwi od razu zostają zastąpione przez lekki uśmiech na twarzy.

  - Och, cześć Liam – mówi, przekrzywiając głowę. – Potrzebujesz czegoś?

                Liam zagryza wargi i czuje, że nie, wcale nie jest na to gotowy, nawet w ten głupi i dziewczęcy sposób.

  - Ja… Jest coś, co ch-chciałbym ci p-powiedzieć i… cóż, ja… ja tylko… ja…

                Spokojna i cierpliwa twarz Zayna jedynie wszystko pogarsza i Liam jęczy, pokonany i wyciąga przed siebie rękę, trzymając w dłoni złożoną kartkę.

  - Po prostu to przeczytaj! – mówi, zamykając oczy.

  - Och. No dobrze…

                Zayn bierze od niego kartkę i rumieni się lekko. Jego długie palce zahaczają o zagięcie, gdy rozchyla ją nieznacznie, zaciekawiony, ale Liam niemal się na niego rzuca, zamykając ją ponownie.

  - Nie czytaj tego teraz! – woła zdenerwowany. – Przeczytaj w domu! – mówi i ucieka.

-x-

                Liam chce umrzeć. Naprawdę, naprawdę chce umrzeć. Nawet mówi swojej mamie, że umiera i nie jest w stanie iść do szkoły, ale ona jedynie kręci głową z rozbawieniem i każe mu się zbierać, bo się spóźni. Więc Liam je płatki owsiane jak najwolniej tylko się da, a potem równie wolno się ubiera, myje zęby i czesze włosy, ale ostatecznie i tak wchodzi do szkoły kilka minut przed dzwonkiem.

                Od razu widzi Zayna pod salą malarstwa i przez chwilę lub dwie rozważa ucieczkę, zerwanie się z lekcji, ale Zayn podnosi wzrok i także go zauważa i Liam po prostu nie ma wyjścia. Podchodzi pod salę wolnym krokiem, rumieniąc się wściekle i kiwa nieśmiało głową, gdy Zayn wita się z nim wesoło. Ma nadzieję, że chłopak zapomni o całej sprawie z listem i nie będzie się z niego naśmiewał i przez chwilę wierzy, że tak właśnie będzie, kiedy widzi, jak Zayn szpera w swojej torbie. Dlatego Liam relaksuje się nieco, ale to nie trwa długo, bo chwilę później Zayn szturcha go palcem i podsuwa mu złożoną karteczkę.

  - T-to do mnie? – pyta niepewnie Liam, a Zayn uśmiecha się szeroko w odpowiedzi.

  - Możesz przeczytać teraz – mówi, a jego oczy błyszczą. – Nawet bym to zalecał.

                Palce Liama trzęsą się nieco, gdy rozwija papier. Boi się tego, co może tam znaleźć, ale czuje na sobie uważne, niecierpliwe spojrzenie Zayna, dlatego skupia wzrok na koślawych literkach skreślonych na kartce czarnym długopisem.

 _Też Cię bardzo lubię, Liam._  Jest napisane i serce Liama bije mocniej, a jego policzki robią się całkowicie czerwone. Potem przesuwa wzrok niżej, gdzie jest dopisane:  _Ps. A teraz Cię pocałuję_.

                I kiedy podnosi spojrzenie na Zayna, czuje na swoich ustach miękkie, ciepłe wargi.


End file.
